Who Will Catch You If You Fall?
by BellaBlue08
Summary: Miley's life suddenly changes after she gets married....Can she keep her fans? Will her friends be there for her? future fic. Niley Please R
1. How to be a happy family

_This just kept plopping in my mind so i decided i had to write it down...Its a future fic so all the main characters are in their twenty's... I hope you like it please tell me what you think..._

_**Chapter 1 - How to be a happy family**_

"Okay Miss Fabiano, relax." A friendly nurse told Miley when she arrived at the hospital and helped her to lie back on a bed.

"It's Mrs. Fabiano." Nine month pregnant Miley replied breathless.

"Sorry" The nurse replied friendly and started to check something on her clipboard. Lilly stood next to her holding her hand. After all she was still Miles best friend.

Sure the time had past and they were both adults now but Lilly was still always there when Miley needed her.

The world had long found out that she was Hannah Montana. At first she hated being followed by a thousand paparazzi by every step she took. But now she was cool with it and saw them sort of as friends.

"Where is Paul??" Miley said holding back a scream.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call him but I couldn't get through to him." Lilly told Miley and squeezed her hand.

She had met Paul, who was the father of her baby, once at one of her video shoots. They were married something over a year now. She remembered how she was attracted to him when their eyes first met. She remembered how she had to make out with him for the video and how they couldn't stop after the director yelled "cut". Everybody thought that it was just a short affair but the crush she had on him turned into love. They all said he is not the right guy for her and he is not a man to Seattle down.

Everybody thought she would become the wife of Nick Jonas, who had been her first love. They had been dating for two years but broke up because the press was going nuts talking about how Miley had cheated on him. She never did but after tons of rumors they argued too much and got paranoid.

"Ahhhhh!" Miley was brought back to reality by a strong contraction. She squeezed Lilly's hand and almost broke it as she did so.

Her Dad always said Paul was just using her but she knew better. He said he was an useless Hobo. Of cause he was not, but neither was he rich. He was an actor. An unemployed actor in fact but a tented one. People always said he was only with Miley because of the money and for attention.

Sure he loved attention but who doesn't?

And the fact that he left his pregnant girlfriend, who he already had a son with, to be with Miley didn't make the world like him any better.

At these times she hated being famous. The whole world couldn't stay out of her business. They all had to tell what's wrong and what's right as if she was still a little girl. They all couldn't accept that she grew up.

"Mrs. Fabiano are you ready?" The young doctor asked and put on rubber gloves.

"No, I want Paul to be here!" Miley whined. She didn't want to get this baby while her husband was where-ever with whoever.

He said he had to work, to do a commercial in Europe but that was exactly what he told his ex girlfriend when he went on tour with Miley and married her in Las Vegas.

Miley had always dreamed of a big fancy Wedding with all her family. Her wearing an extravagant white wedding dress. Being brought to the altar by her Dad and all that stuff.

But they were there and there was this cute little Chapel. And it just came over her. Her Dad and Jackson weren't too happy to fly out there in the middle of the night but she was grown up now and they didn't want to miss such a big day.

"Miley, Baby?" Paul ran into her room and kissed her forehead.

"Paul, I so glad you're here!" She said with a sight of release.

"I suppose you are Mr. Fabiano?"

Paul nodded excited. "Yes I am."

"I can already see the head..." The doctor exclaimed. "Now push." Miley pushed as hard as she could, feeling like her womb was cut with a knife.

"I knew he'd make it." Miley said though and pushed for the final time.

...

Miley lied in the hospital bad almost falling asleep. Paul sat down next to her playing with her fingers.

"Here is your baby girl." A young nurse said carrying the baby back in.

Miley reached out her arms for her daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She asked stroking over her head.

"Yes she is!" Paul replied looking down to his daughter. "I'm so proud on you." He added and kissed Miley's forehead.

"Monique Zoe Fabiano." Miley said after looking at her for a while.

"What?"

"Monique Zoe Fabiano, don't you think it would suit her?"

"Yeah, that's a beautiful name!"

Miley felt her eyes getting heavier and slowly felt asleep.

Paul wasn't too pleased when he first found out that she was pregnant. He said he wanted to have fun with her and doesn't want to share her. She hoped he would change his mind now that Monique was born. She wanted him to be a good dad and stop partying 24/7. She wanted him to stop worrying about expensive cars and sneakers and focus on her and the baby.

...

"Miles?" Lilly yelled from downstairs. Miley was compliantly merged in being a mom. And also Paul was doing a great job being a dad. He quit going out all night like he used to. He quit his trips to New York and Las Vegas with friends to be with his family.

"Shhh, you gonna wake Monique." Miley walked down in jogging suite a blanket thrown over her right shoulder. Her hair was tied back to a messy pony tail but Lilly had never seen her best friend happier. Miley loved being a mom and being married. Nobody could tell her what to do now. There was nobody who told her how to act for the cameras or how to act to be a successful teen star.

"Sorry." Lilly smiled. "Miley I'm sorry but I gotta go back to NY, you know work doesn't get done by itself."

Lilly was a designer for sports wear, mostly skater wear, in New York. She loved that work 'cause she could always hang out at skate competitions and skate herself. Somethings just never change; Lilly still loved skating.

"I'm gonna catch up with Jackson tomorrow, if you want I'll tell him to come here?"

Miley looked down, not knowing what to say. Since Jackson had gone to Collage in NY and started acting he had let fame getting to him. Miley was actually happy that he was successful and happy at what he was doing, but deep inside she knew he was only famous for being her brother. Actually nobody would have thought that that guy would ever make it into college.

"No, it's okay." She replied and forced a smile.

"Okay." Lilly nodded. She turned around 'cause she heard the horn of her cab outside. "I'll miss you so much." She told Miley and tried not to cry.

"You gotta call me every day!" Miley answered before hugging Lilly as tight as she could.

**_8 months later..._**

"Baby, how ya doing?" Paul walked into the living room of the Beverly Hills house and plopped on the couch next to Miley.

"Awesome. Oliver just left, he came over to help me with the baby and talk you know." She handed Paul the baby and kissed him before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?"

"Um...sure?" Paule followed her to the kitchen and sat down on the breakfast chair. He put Monique into her high chair and started to make faces to her.

Miley turned on the TV and took some spaghetti out. She put the spaghetti into the pot with the waiting water and listen to the TV for a little while.

It was talking about her not being a good mom. They said she already put a risk on the baby before it was even born. The proof was a picture of her walking out of Starbucks with a cup in her hand. Nobody said anything about the fact that she was just drinking tea. The next picture showed her in a pool with Paul topless. Nobody cared that they were married and the pool was on their private lot or that this had nothing to do with not being a good mom. And finally they showed a picture of her with the baby, that looked as if she was falling.

Miley sighed and changed the channel. She changed to cartoons. Cartoons were funny and they wouldn't judge you.

She got the spaghetti ala Miley for her and Paul ready and boiled a mush for Monique. Monique was growing so fast it felt like the time was going by in a blink of an eye.

"Da Da " Monique said when Paul started feeding her. Miley smiled, put her arm around Paul and kissed the top of his head.

_**3 months later...**_

Paul was playing with Monique in the back yard trying to teach her how to walk.

"Hey, Miles!" Miley walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hey, I gotta go, see ya latter." He kissed Monique on her cheek and Miley on her lips before he turned around and headed for the house.

"Wait! Where are you going again?"

"Just out with the guys. Don't worry baby."

Miley nodded and smiled weakly when Paul kissed her before he left. He was out with the guys a lot in the last month and also he spent a lot of time with Tanya, his ex girlfriend. Miley hated that but he wasn't there to be with her he was there to see his sons. Which he had a right to and she thought it was sweet of him.

"Okay then it's only gonna be you and me for the rest of the day..." She told Monique.

**_A/N: Okay that was chapter one constructive criticism is always appreciated._**


	2. How to keep your marriage alive

**_Chapter 2 - How to keep your marriage alive_**

Miley had just brought Monique to bed and sat on the sofa waiting for Paul to come home. She had to make a decision. She was ready to tell Paul he should change; she didn't want deal with him being out till 4 am and then coming home drunk. She thought he'd change after Monique was born but he didn't. He was a good dad though, he always played with Monique and was a sweet but then he would just turn around and be the last idiot.

"Hello?" Paul asked confused staring down at Miley.

"Um...yeah, hi." Miley, who was lost in her thoughts, answered. "Paul we need to talk."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Paul, look. I know you have to "work" or what ever but this doesn't include being gone for a week without calling! Where ever you were you could have taken five minutes to call me and tell me that you're okay. And also I don't like it when you're out till 4 in the morning with "the guys". I want you to be here with me and spend time with your family."

"Miley I am here and..." Paul started to defend himself but Miley interrupted.

"No you're not! You missed everything! You missed Monique crawling and even her first steps last week."

"Miley, baby, cool down!" He said rubbing her arms to calm her. "How about we make a trip next week? Just us three without paparazzi and without interviews?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Miley said and sat back down pulling Paul onto the sofa with her.

The next week came and Miley felt like she wasn't ready at all. They packed almost everything of Monique's stuff just to be safe because she wasn't sure what she would need.

"Baby, car is waiting!" Paul yelled from down stairs.

"Hold on a sec." Miley yelled back to pack some more of her daughter's things into a bag.

Finally she, Paul, Monique and two of their Security guards sat in her private jet on their way to Mexico.

Miley actually wanted to spend some time alone with Paul and Monique, but going out without a security guard would be suicide.

"Feel better now, Baby?"

"Yeah..." Miley nodded.

They arrived at their hotel with the paparazzi already waiting. Miley didn't understand how they even knew she'd be here and how they got here before she did.

"Miley, are the rumors true? Did you and Paul break up?" A guy from the crowed with a video camera asked.

"What?" Miley was shocked. Who told them such a thing? "No we did not!" She yelled back at him.

They got into the hotel as fast as they could leaving the paparazzi outside. Miley carried Monique into their room and put her down in the crib that was set for her.

"Miley, you don't mind when Tanya and the kids came over, do you?"

"What do you mean "come over"?" Over from where? What was he talking about?

"Oh...I thought it would be nice if they join us on our vacation so I invited them."

"You thought it was a good idea to invite your ex-girlfriend to our family-vacation?"

"And my kids..." Paul added as if that would actually change something about the situation.

"Paul! I wanted this to be our time! And not to share you with Tanya!"

"Miley you need to understand."

"No I don't want to 'understand'."

"Come on Moni, let's go down to the beach."

She went to the beach with Monique and so she did that for the rest of the trip. She didn't want to hang out with Tanya and the kids. Maybe she was selfish but she didn't care.

Its not what she expected and not what Paul had promised. She only shortly answered Paul question for the rest of the vacations.

**...**

"Can I pour you some more wine?" A young waiter asked Miley.

She was sitting at this table for something over an hour now waiting for Paul to show up. It was their second Wedding day and she hadn't really seen Paul since they returned from their vacations, two weeks ago. As Miley thought they could fix their marriage by spending some time alone. She got Oliver to babysit and planed a romantic night.

"Yes, please." Miley sighed and rubbed her face with her hands to get the feeling back into it.

She waited some more minutes and saw Paul walk in and over to her.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I had things to do."

"You had things to do? What was more important than to celebrate with your wife?"

"Miley please don't start." Paul replied, annoyed.

"Oh I'm definitely not starting anything here, I'm finishing it." She told him angrily but still not yelling. The last thing she needed was for the press to find out.

She took the last sip of her glass and left. She jumped in her car and drove until the sun raised. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to end it like this, in fact, she didn't want to end it at all.

But she had told him a thousand times, that she didn't want him to party around. The morning came and she keept herself awake with energy drinks and tons of coffee...

**_A/N: It's a little short and I appologize for that...but I promise the next one will be longer...Please review and tell me what you think..._**


	3. How to get over a break up

_**A/N: So like I promised this chapter is longer...I hope you like...**_

**_Chapter 3 - How to get over a break up_**

_**4 months later...**_

Today was the day; the day that would make her single again. The day that from now on she would be known as 'divorced'.

She had tried so hard to make it work; everything from romantic holidays in Paris, over letting him take control of everything to a marriage counsellor. Nothing worked; it was as if she was cursed. They just drifted apart and she couldn't do anything against it; like water running through your hand, you can't hold onto it.

Paul always wanted to go out, she didn't. She wanted to stay in and be a normal family, the family she always wanted. She told him but instead of staying at home, he just went out a lone and made things worse. She hated to see him in strip clubs with his friends and out in clubs till the middle of the night. Every time she called she'd only get the busy tone of his cell phone and it drove her crazy.

"Miley we need to go." Her lawyer, a tall skinny woman named Angela Clark, told her.

Miley slowly got up from her comfortable coffee shop chair that she had be sitting in since five in the morning. She couldn't sleep at all last night and Angela told her she'd meet her at the office a half hour before the case would start so they could go over it one last time.

It was about ten minutes to nine now; she had only ten minutes left before she would have to go to court and face Paul again.

A week ago she found out that all the time he had been out with the guys, he was actually cheating on her. Since she found out she hadn't spoken to him, let a lone face him. The only contact was over lawyers, talking about how much each of them will get once the divorce was finalized.

"Okay, so everything is clear now? You just leave the talking to me and this whole thing will be over in no time." Angela said confidently with a finger snap before she led Miley through the marbled lobby.

"To save your money, you should be a little harder, since you haven't single a prenuptial agreement."

Miley was like in trance when she walked into the courtroom. They stood up when the judge came in and sat back down after he told them to. Miley felt numb and her vision was impaired; she felt as if she was just seeing this on TV, as if this wasn't really happening.

"Your honour..." Angela started and Miley felt her thoughts drift away; she knew this was important but couldn't help it.

She tried to make herself comfortable in the old wooden chair next to Angela but found she just couldn't. She looked over to Paul, who sat next to his lawyer at the desk on the other side of Angela. He and his lawyer whispered something to each other every now and then.

The case went on quite fast. First they interviewed Paul then Miley. All the excitement she felt the days before were gone; she only wanted it to end a get it over with.

Paul's lawyer held a circuitous speech, how it was all Miley's fault. "...So I find fifty percent of the fortune as a fair amount..."

"Say what?" Miley screamed, half laughing and got everybody to stare at her. "I'm sorry but he can't be serious." She added.

"I told you to let me talk..." Angela said and turned back to the judge. "I'm sorry, but as my client just said I must say that I see fifty percent as ridiculously high."

"Well, the final amount will be set after we are clear about the custody. I suppose you haven't agreed about it yet?" The judge asked them and Miley sat back down.

She hadn't even thought about it. He was right; they wouldn't live near each other once the divorce was finalized. She'd be a single mother now, raising her child by herself…

Miley felt her heart skipping a beat when she heard Paul's lawyer say Paul wanted the sole custody for Monique.

"What? I don't want Monique to stay with him!" Miley told Angela in shock.

"He won't get her, they usually grant custody to the mother." Angela whispered back.

"You honour...we want to apply for sole custody, as well." Angela exclaimed.

The judge nodded at the court stenographer who noted this down.

"The court is adjourned." The judge said. Everyone stood up and watched him leave before they followed suite and left the courtroom.

The next date was less than a month ahead and then Miley would know for sure but for now she wasn't even officially divorced. They walked out of the room; into the crowed that was already waiting. They all seemed to have nothing better to do than wait for the next scandal to come up, like vultures.

The flashes of the cameras almost made her turn blind; her security guard led her into the waiting car and covered her as best as they could. They drove away and to her house. Miley sighed deeply; she couldn't believe Paul wanted sole custody. He wasn't there at one of the most important moments in Monique's life!

--

They arrived at her house, still followed by paparazzi. Miley walked in covering herself with one of her bodyguard's hoodie and ignored their questions.

They went in and she immediately walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. Monique was still at Oliver's; he had offered to baby-sit her while Miley and Paul were at the court. She was so glad he did because she didn't want Monique to see how her parents fight over her during the divorce process.

She heard a knock on her front door and the sound of her dad's voice. She put the coffee pot down and ran over to the door to jump into her dad's arms.

"Daddy... You're here!" She yelled excitedly; forgetting how tired she actually was.

"Of 'course, bud! How are you doing? You look a little stressed." He told her scanning her from the head to her toes.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't be?".

"True that... where is my baby girl? I want to hear her calling me Grandpa."

"She's with Oliver, he baby-sat her during the court process, he should be here with her any minute... but I doubt she would call you grandpa anyways." Miley answered laughing and placed the cups in front of them.

"Yeah but a father's allowed to dream... that one day she will..." He replied then added. "So how is the case going, I heard it got adjourned..."

_Where did he hear this already?_

"Well, Angela said he won't get the full custody... but I have a snowball's chance in hell to get out of this with all the money." Miley sighed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Miley I told you..." Her Dad started but Miley cut him off.

"Please Dad, don't lecture me... I don't need this right now." She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her free hand still holding the coffee tight with the other one.

"Sorry, I just thought... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Miley nodded as Oliver walked in with Monique in his arms.

"Hi Miley, Hello Mr. Stewart." He greeted.

"Heeeey..." Miley's dad said and took Monique from Oliver. "Did you play with Uncle Oliver?" He asked softly rocking her up and down.

"Hey Baby, did you have a nice day?" Miley asked and kissed Monique on her cheek.

Monique nodded. "Ollie." She said and pointed to Oliver.

--

Oliver left after they all had dinner together. They were all too tired to cook so they just called the pizza service.

Miley and her Dad sat on the couch flipping through the TV. Monique had fallen asleep almost an hour ago and Miley was just about to as well.

"Miley... do you want me to take her home with me for the weekend? So you can kick back and relax a bit." Robby Ray offered.

"Umm yeah. Thanks dad..." She replied and closed her eyes.

Miley woke up the next morning still lying on the couch. It was already past noon. She felt really good now; after sleeping twelve hours the world seemed different. She slowly got up and stretched. She walked over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast but realized that she didn't have anything. She was content with an old donut and a cup of coffee.

She swallowed the last piece of the hard donut before looking around and realizing that the whole place was a mess. She took the last sip of coffee and started to clean the house up.

It was already dark outside when she finished. She plopped on the couch with a sigh, but it was a happy sigh. Finally all the garbage was out the house and out her life. She had thrown away all of Paul's stuff and it felt good; she didn't know what would happen to it but if he didn't want to pick it up, it was his own fault.

She thought she could go out and meet up with Lilly before she realized Lilly lived on the other side of the country.

She looked through her cell phone address book and found out that she didn't have anybody who she could go out with to have a little fun. She missed Lilly a lot; she wanted her here like it was in high school. Just go to the mall, the beach or have a sleep over and talk all night.

Lindsay´ She saw and thought 'Why don't go out with her?' She had always asked Miley to come with her but she had always been busy.

She called her and she didn't have to ask her twice; Lindsay said she would pick Miley up in front of her house, which is what she did.

An hour later Miley and Lindsay sat in Lindsay's car cruising though Beverley Hills. Miley remembered how much fun Lindsay was; they sang along to the radio until they arrived at the best club they could find.

The music was playing loud; you could already hear it from ten miles around.

_What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not trying to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be. _

_You're a sexy guy; I'm nice girl. Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world._

They more yelled than sang as they walked into the club and onto the dance floor. As soon as Miley started to move her body to the beat of the music she dipped into her own world; a world without problems, divorces and court appointments.

Dancing made her forget about everything, it just made her happy. She knew the whole club was starring at her but she didn't care. For the crowd she seemed remote and she was, far away in her own state.

She sat down at one of the high chairs on the bar next to Lindsay and ordered a drink.

"Try this one." Lindsay told her, holding an orange and blue drink.

Miley licked her lips and took a sip of it. She had already lost track of how many drinks she'd had and started to get a little dizzy.

--

Miley was woken up by the annoying sound of her cell. Slowly it came back to her mind that the next court appointment was today. She had been out with Lindsay the night before, exactly like all the nights the last month. She and Lindsay had become really good friends; probably best friends.

She stretched over to the nightstand to take her phone and answer it.

"Hello...?" She asked with a sleeping voice into the little phone.

"Hey, Miles... Finally I get you! I've been trying to call you since a month..." Her dad told her.

"I'm sorry I've been busy... I'll talk to you later... I gotta go..." She replied and flip closed the phone.

She jumped out of bed and into the shower.

--

"I'm sorry I'm late..." She told Angela breathless before they went into the courtroom.

She took a seat on the left side next to Angela. Once again they got up for the judge and sat back down. Then he opened the case.

Paul's Lawyer started to build up a board with pictures on it that mostly showed Miley. Looking closer it only showed Miley...

"As you can see here Mrs. Fabiano is a party girl, who does drugs and drives when she's drunk." He pointed at a picture that showed Miley snorting a white substance.

He pointed at another picture, which showed Miley behind the wheel of her car, looking as if she was going to pass out; she was definitely drunk in that one.

"And this is not what you would want a child to grow up with, her permanent partying and going out made my client want to run away and go on trips with his friends..." He continued his speech.

Miley's jaw dropped, where did they get those pictures form? And what was he talking about? She wasn't the one who wanted to go out all the time, it was Paul!

"Another thing; that shows that she's not a good role model for a child..." He turned the page of the board and now the whole audience could she Miley getting out of a car in a mini skirt with no underwear on.

Miley couldn't even breathe, what was that guy talking about? Where did they get those pictures? She didn't even know they existed. Sure she went a little over the top... but she was young and this was her business, this doesn't mean she wasn't a good mom... and also this had nothing to do with their break up; this was AFTER they broke up.

Angela tried her best to defend Miley but it all didn't help. The judge wasn't too pleased after he saw the pictures of Miley and the drugs. He said she should do a drug test and stop going out all night and until the next date Paul will have custody of Monique. Also she had to pay him almost 35 percent as a pay-off.

**_A/N: Soo...? What do you think?...Please review and tell me...Oh and the song was "Boys" by Britney Spears... _**


	4. How to end it all

**_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long...I'm kinda busy...I have my finals next week so I'm keeping my nose in the books...anyways you guys have been more than patient so here is the next chapter...I'm sorry if it's kinda rushed...like I said...finals..._**

**_Chapter 4 - How to end it all_**

"Hey Miley..." Lindsay yelled as she watched Miley pull up in her driveway.

"Hi Lin, what's up?" Miley asked as she got out of her car and walked over to Lindsay.

"Nothing much... how did the case go today?" Lindsay asked back; she stepped to the side so Miley could get into the house and then followed her in.

"Not so good... Paul's fucking lawyer brought pictures from me... and for now... Monique stays with Paul..." Miley tried her best not to let her tears escape her eyes as she explained what happened.

"Oh no..." Lindsay sat down next to Miley on the couch and put her arm around Miley's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah... and now they want me to do a drug test... I'm not a addicted!" Miley said between sobs that she couldn't hold back. "I'm not a addicted..."

"I know, you're not! If you were addicted, I would be too!" Lindsay told her half laughing. "How about I make us some coffee?"

Miley nodded and looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. It was already dark outside and she hadn't slept the last three nights; she felt like a big mess.

Miley ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She missed Monique so much; how could they just give her to Paul?

Lindsay returned with two cups of the only thing that was keeping her up in the past week.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Don't know." Miley struggled. "Just wait and see?"

Lindsay turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Miley took a big sip out of her cup and lay back on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position.

Lindsay finally stopped at on of those "Inside Hollywood" shows. It showed, as usual, Miley. Today's theme was Miley's divorce. Miley sighed and looked over to

Lindsay who was an actress and one of the regular visitors´ at such shows. She understood and changed the channel.

"The coffee tastes kinda weird..." Miley said and tried to explore the taste in her mouth.

"Yea... I put an extra..."

"An extra...?" Miley asked back sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"Yea...you know to make you feel better..."She jumped of the couch and pulled Miley up with her.

"You're gonna make me an alcoholic!!"

"It's an old family recipe...from my grandma..." Lindsay explained with a smirk.

"I wouldn't exactly call pouring alcohol in coffee a recipe..." Miley replied with a smirk.

"Irish coffee." Lindsay said like it was the most normal thing in the world and ran up the stairs.

"Okay... If you think..." Miley replied but more talking to herself; Lindsay couldn't hear her anyways.

"C'mon let's go out... have a little fun..." Miley heard Lindsay yelling from up the stairs.

"Oh no...I'm not in the mood..."

Lindsay didn't let a "no" count as an answer. Miley finally said yes and ended up in a club, sitting at the bar sipping on her fifth drink. She started to feel dizzy, which had the nice side effect of making her feelings numb and her thoughts stop spinning around in her head.

She jumped off her high chair and joined Lindsay, who was dancing on the floor. She started moving her body to the music; it felt like shaking her sorrows off. She put her hands up in the air and her eyes meet the eyes of a guy, who stood next to the bar. He flashed her a provocative smile. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He had something around him that made her forget about everybody else in there. She turned around and kept on dancing, but when she turned back around she flashed him another smile and saw his eyes lighting up.

"Hot." Lindsay said looking the direction Miley did. The guy came over and started dancing with Miley.

"Hey... I'm Miley..." Miley said as she finally got to face him.

"Dylan..." He replied not taking his hands away from her waist.

"Hi." Miley closed her eyes, swinging her body to the rhythm of the music.

One thing led to another; as Miley opened her eyes for the next time she was already making out with Dylan. She felt the cold wall of the little dressing room that she was being pushed into; her legs wrapped around Dylan's waist and him holding her in his strong arms. She felt his hands under her shirt as he was exploring every inch of her body with his soft lips.

...

"Dylan?" Miley yelled from her bedroom to Dylan, who was sitting in her living room watching TV.

They had been going out for a while and she started to really like him. The next court date was today and Miley was really excited, today she would know what had come out of her drug test and if she would get custody back.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I can't find my black dress, have you seen it?"

She didn't find the right dress but since she was in a hurry already, she just put something else on and rushed to the court. Angela was already waiting for her; she didn't look too happy.

"Miley we need to talk..." She started in a way too serious voice.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Your drug test is wrong... I thought this would help us to get Monique... but it's positive!"

"It's...it's... positive??" Miley asked struggling; cold chills ran down her spine.

"Yes it is and that means either you will lose custody completely or they'll send you to rehab..."

"What?" Miley asked in shock. "Really?"

"Yes Miley, really!" Angela told her angrily.

"I don't wanna go in." Miley whined. "I don't want to lose my daughter!"

"You don't have to, you can just go home and I'll do it alone. You just wait for the result and maybe do an other test..."

"Really? I can just wait and don't have to go in there?" Miley asked relieved.

Angela nodded. Miley said yes to the waiting thing and went home. She hoped Dylan would still be there but he wasn't. She sat down on the sofa with an energy drink in her hand. The last time she was drinking those things like water. She hadn't slept the whole night and this was the only thing that kept her from collapsing.

The phone rang; Miley got up lazily to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley... I'm just getting out of court; the case if not fully over it's been adjourned... but after they saw your test Paul got the full custody...we can of course enter an objection... but you need to have an negative drug test..." Angela finished while tears ran down Miley cheeks.

Miley couldn't say anything; it was if somebody had just ripped out her heart. She dropped the phone in silence, then snuggled up on the couch and covered herself with a blanket.

"Miley? Miley, baby... please get up. I heard what happened... I'm so sorry, baby..."

"It was all my fault... I just wanted to be the best mom I could be... But I failed miserably..." Miley said between sobs.

"No don't make it your fault... You're a great mom; everybody makes mistakes..." Dylan sat down next to Miley and put his arms around her.

"I'm a whole mistake..."

"Miley come on... you can still see Monique and maybe the next court date will go better for you..."

Miley just kept crying into Dylan's shoulder.

"Hey, how about we make a trip? You, me and Monique..."

"What?" Miley sobbed.

"We could go on vacation together... for a weekend or so..."

"I've only known you for some weeks. Don't you think it's kinda rushed?"

"No." Dylan replied shortly.

Miley thought about it for some moments. Was she rushing it? Was it too early? But vacations would be nice.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Miley asked and sat up on the sofa.

"I don't know... Maybe out of Hollywood, back to the country?" Dylan offered and softly dried Miley's tears.

"Okay, so which country are you talking about?" Miley asked with a smile back on her lips.

They decided to go and visit Miley's family in Nashville. Only two days later they were on their way there. Miley had picked up Monique from Paul without telling him where she was going. She didn't want him to know or to follow.

"Miley baby... How do you feel? There is so much talking about you in the last time... are you stressed...you look thin..."

Miley's aunt asked when they arrived. Her whole family asked the same questions.

"Um the most is false and I can handle it... I'm a bit stressed but it's okay... enough about me how are you?" Miley asked back.

After they were done with greeting the whole family and all had lunch together, Miley and Dylan sat down in the garden and watched Monique playing in the sand.

"Mommy look I made you a cake..." Monique said and carried a sand cake over to Miley.

The time went by rather fast; Monique played with Miley's cousin; who was about her age. The sun had set already but neither of them wanted to go in. Miley moved closer to Dylan as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

The next morning had come and Miley had slept so well like she hadn't for a really long time. Dylan was still sleeping, with his arms wrapped around Miley waist. Her cell rang and forced her to get up and out of Dylan's arms.

"Yeah?"

"Miley where the fuck are you?" Paul yelled angrily into the phone.

"Paul what's wrong with you? It's my weekend with Monique..."

"Yes it is but you're nowhere to be found!"

"I'm with my family back home in Tennessee... Cool down!"

"No I won't! You're not allowed to leave the state with Monique!"

"Paul please..."

"No Miley... you better come right home because I'm calling the police..." With these words he hung up the phone without waiting for her to answer.

Miley flipped close her phone and ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. _What did he mean call the police?_

"Miley come down here; you really need to see this..." She heard her aunt yell from downstairs.

_Oh, what now?_"I'll be right down..." She yelled back. Miley walked over to Monique's crib to check on her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Miley put on her robe and walked down the stairs.

"Miley look at this!" Her aunt told her and pointed at the TV.

"Nude pictures of me again? Okay I see this is nothing to be proud of but it's nothing new, either."

"No that's not what I mean... look at who is being interviewed!"

Miley looked at the TV for some moments; Dylan was being interviewed.

He said Miley was easy money; he could just take pictures of her under the shower and sell them to the next best magazine; also he said she was a nice fuck buddy and he would marry her to get as much money as Paul did.

Miley's jaw dropped to the floor as the heard that. She didn't know Dylan was like this; she had always seen him as... as... a friend. Someone she could rely on.

"Dylan!!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Baby what's up?" Dylan walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

She pulled him out of the room to not wake Monique.

"What's up? Well you just used me! I saw the interview! I heard everything!" Miley shouted in his face.

"Is that why you wanted to go on vacation... to keep me away from TVs?" She asked with a weak voice.

"Baby...I can explain... I didn't mean to... It was a bet!"

"Not helping yourself!"

"Please listen! I just..."

"No I don't... YOU just listen... I will take Monique now and go back home..."

"What about me? How should I get home?" Dylan interrupted

"I don't care! How about you just walk."

...

Miley stood in front of Paul's house with Monique in her arms. She had to bring her back. Angela had called to tell her that she had committed a crime by taking her. Also now she was only allowed to see her daughter under ward, if Paul said yes. This was ridiculous. It was her daughter; she had given birth to her!

"Mommy are you leaving me?"

"No baby, I'll always be there. In your heart! You'll never be alone..."

"Mommy please don't go. I want to be with you..."

Miley's head dropped when she heard this. She just wanted to turn around and take Monique with her, far away.

Paul opened the door and took Monique away from Miley. She tried her best not to cry, not to show her weakness.

"I love you Monique you know that, right?"

Monique nodded, tears rolling down her face. Miley wiped them away and softly kissed her forehead.

...

Miley tried to be strong during the whole ride; not a single tear made it's way down her cheeks. But as soon as she was home there was no holding back. Nothing was right; she'd never see her daughter again. She'll be lonely for the rest of her life; there was nobody to talk to; nobody to comfort her.

Miley sobbed heavily and only stopped to take sip out of the bottle next to on the bathroom floor.

The rum burned as it ran down her throat, but at the same time kept her from feeling stronger pain.

Her life was a whole mess; everybody she loved just hurt her. They all just kept on hitting her.

She had a knife in her hand that should kill the rest of her pain. The blood started to slowly run down her underarm and drop on the white cold floor. Her underarm was already full of scars and cuts. All marks of her sadness; but nothing had ever been this bad; nothing had every hurt this bad. She sat the knife on to her arm again; the blood ran faster and faster; the latest cut burned like hell but still not as much as her heart did.

**_A/N: so what do you think? Don't forget to review and let me know..._**


	5. How to find a light in the dark

**_A/N: Woah this is actually longer than I thought it would be..._**

**_Chapter 5 - How to find a light in the dark_**

"Miley?" Robby Ray yelled as he walked into Miley's house. Miley had long moved out and had her own life but he still had a key... just to be safe and after all she was still his little girl.

"Miley!" He repeated now louder; he didn't get an answer earlier and started to worry.

Still he didn't hear anything so he just walked up the stairs searching every room for her. Nothing.

"Miley...Please..." He walked into the bathroom and there she was, lying on the floor and a pool of blood around her that was becoming wider.

"Oh god, Miley what did you do?!." He exclaimed in shock and kneeled down next to her. He took her left arm that was still bleeding softly; but somehow this was a good thing; it meant that she was still alive.

He softly shook her to make her wake up but it didn't help. He tried harder but she was completely unconscious.

He quickly ran down to call a doctor and then tried to wake her with a wet rag...

**...**

Miley felt a strong burning pain in her arms and also her head was throbbing. She felt this wasn't her own bed; it felt different. She slowly opened her eye; a white flashing light almost made her blind. She looked around to find out where she was; it was her old room. The sun was shinning through the window across her bed.

She looked around and wondered what had happened. Both her underarms were burning and bandaged.

She slowly tried to get up, but as she sat up in bed everything started spinning around her so she lay back down.

Her Dad must have heard her because only a few moments later he came into her room to check on her.

"Thank god you're awake..." He sighed, relieved.

Miley winced and asked, "What happened?" With a voice just something over a whisper.

"I don't know baby. I found you on your bathroom floor...I think you wanted to commit suicide..." He explained as tears roll down his cheeks.

"I found you and called Dr. Gibson. We brought you here and he bandaged you... thanks to god the cuts weren't too deep so you didn't need stitches, there were only lots of small cuts."

He wiped away his tears as he finished explaining and sat down at the edge of Miley's bed.

"I didn't want you to be looked up in a hospital and the press to go crazy over it so I called Dr.Gibson." Dr.Gibson was an old friend of the Stewart family and was often asked for help.

Miley tried to nod but her head pained too much that she gave up.

"Miley, bud, what were you thinking? What happened?" He asked softly with tears still in his eyes. No father wants his daughter to want to end her life. He only wanted her to be happy.

Suddenly everything came back to Miley's mind. How Dylan had just dated her to get attention; how she wasn't even allowed to see her own daughter. All she wanted was it all to end but now she saw it was a mistake.

"I don't know." Her voice sounded strange; harsh. She sat up in her bed and reached over to the nightstand for the pitcher of water.

"I didn't want it to go this far!" She poured some water into a glass and took a big sip.

"Miley you scared the hell out of me! You didn't answer your phone since you left for Nashville..." He paused and swallowed he didn't want her to see he was crying. He wanted to be strong for her.

"How... How do you feel?" He covered his face with his hands; his words were only a mumble.

"Umm, Okay I think... Can I go home, please?" She asked her dad after a little pause.

"Miles, I guess you gotta stay here for a while...I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think it's better when you stay with me for a while."

Miley just nodded she was too tiered to reply anything.

"Can I see Monique?"

Her dad opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. Miley understood and buried her face in the pillows.

"Miley, look, I know you're going through a tough time but I only want to help you; I want you to go to therapy. I want you to talk to a physiologist."

Miley didn't know what to say; she didn't want to do a therapy but also she felt she had to change something.

"Okay..." If this would help her to see Monique she would do it; for Monique she would do anything.

Miley couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and just drifted away in far state of dreams.

The next day she was awoken by her dad, who had made a date at one of the best therapist in California.

"Come on Miley, we gotta go. I'll drop you on my way to work."

Miley quickly got changed and followed her dad to his car. He dropped her in front of a medical center and Miley had to go in alone.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dubson." An old lady got up and held her hand out for Miley to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Miley." She took the hand and sat down on the green couch that Dr. Dubson was pointing at.

"So, why are you here today?" She started and noted something on her clipboard. Miley wondered what since she hadn't said anything yet.

"Um...I am here..."

"Why did you want to commit suicide?" Dr. Dubson interrupted.

"I didn't." Miley replied confused, but not sure if this was a lie.

Dr. Dubson went on with tons of questions. Miley wanted to sneak oout of the bathroom window but stayed, for Monique.

The next weeks went on like routine; she had her therapy almost everyday and also went to AA. Miley didn't really realized what was going on she just wanted to get it over with; all she could think about was Monique.

After weeks of boring sessions with Dr. Dubson she finally hit a small triumph, Paul had some mercy on her and let her see Monique.

This was the best day in Miley's life since losing Monique to Paul. She hadn't drunk a sip of alcohol in ages and didn't even think of cutting herself.

Sure she wasn't allowed to leave Paul's house but they had a nice day together, playing in the garden.

Monique was growing so fast and Miley felt like she was missing all that. They sat in the sandpit together building a castle out of sand.

Miley walked into the kitchen with Monique in her arms to fix something for dinner for them.

Monique sat next to the sink watching Miley making some sandwiches. She helped Miley to set the table by showing her where everything was.

"Where is Daddy? Maybe we should ask if he wants to eat with us." Miley asked Monique.

"He's upstairs with Tanya..."

"Oh really? What is she doing here?" Miley said out loud but actually only wanted to think it.

"She lives here. Mommy why does she live here and you don't?" Monique asked.

"Um...she lives here? I don't know baby...I don't know." She took Monique and carried her over to the dinning table.

"Hey Paul, do you want to eat with us?" She yelled as they sat down.

Paul and Tanya joined them and they all ate together. After they had dinner Tanya offered to clean the dishes; Miley took the opportunity to talk to Paul.

"So you and Tanya got back together?" Somehow the sight of him with another women still hurt her.

"Um yea... you know."

"Hey, I'm going to pick up the boys from soccer practice, should I take Monique?" Tanya griped her handbag and waited in front of the door for an answer.

"Um, if she wants to come..." Paul replied before Miley could; Miley didn't want Monique to go anywhere since this was the only time she could she her daughter.

"Okay Monique then let's go..." Monique ran down the stairs and kissed Miley before following Tanya out the door.

"Um, okay." Miley felt take by surprise. "So then it's just you and me..."

"Yup..."

"So when did you and Tanya get back together?" Somehow Miley couldn't drop this tropic; she just felt something wasn't right about it.

"Um... I don't know...is this important?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke as if searching for a good excuse.

"Come on tell me...We are friends aren't we?" Miley said laughing as she to a sip out of her glass.

"Okay like..."

"What? Why don't you want to tell me? I know you got back together with her so you can tell me the rest!

"Unless you never really broke up with her... Unless you only acted to marry me... for the money..." Miley just let her thoughts take over her mind.

"No, Miley, no..." Paul started but Miley interrupted.

"That's where you've been the whole time, isn't it?" Miley voice was soft but strong.

Paul just nodded. He didn't even try to hide it, he just nodded.

"So you planed all this? How?"

"Miley, listen I'm really sorry... I Love you Miley... I never thought I would but I do... Not like my wife but like my sister... Look, it was like this... I was completely broke; I didn't even have money to support my family and Tanya was pregnant again... So I came up with this idea when we first met on tour..."

"On tour?"

"Yea we first met on tour... I was one of your back up dances, but you never saw me..."

"Oh."

"Yea I did every job I could get... So I came up with this idea and did everything to get this part in your music video... yea and the rest you know." He looked down at his thumps.

"Oh." Miley repeated.

"Miley, believe me I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice."

"You're a fucking liar and an idiot..."

Miley jumped off the couch; she ran out the door with tears in her eyes. She wanted to get the hell out of here and take Monique with her; but she couldn't. Monique wasn't even there and taking her would just bring more problems.

**...**

Miley woke up on a sofa in a living room, that wasn't hers. She looked around and saw it was Lindsay's. She didn't remember what happened last night and actually she didn't want to know.

"Lindsay?" She yelled but didn't get an answer.

"Lin? Where are you?" She slowly got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"There you are! What are you doing?" Lindsay sat at the kitchen table, her head almost falling on the table.

"Ohh please don't yell..."

"I didn't." She took the chair across Lindsay and helped herself with coffee.

After some sips her eyes felt less heavy. She heard her cell ringing in her purse. She ran over to the coffee table in the living room that it was laying on and answered.

"Hello Miley, this is Angela..." Her voice sounded casual, not at all happy.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Not so good; today we had an other court date. It didn't go well; but the judge appreciated that you are doing a therapy..." The last few court dates Angela always went to the alone; Miley just didn't have enough power to sit there and hear all that.

"What do you mean I didn't go well?"

"Nothing changed..."

"Oh." Miley flipped closed her cell and walked back to the kitchen. Nothing changed! She still couldn't see her daughter without Paul being around.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked

"Ahh you know...just bad news..."

"Oh... sorry...want to go shopping?"

"Sure."

Shopping led to partying and once again Miley sat at the bar of some kind of club, but this time she wasn't in the mood to dance or drink, she only had two drinks, which was like nothing to her.

She saw Lindsay dancing and was only waiting for her to stop so they could go home.

Lindsay didn't hurry and Miley just needed some fresh air. She walked out and to her car. Over the town she could already see the sun raising, but she wasn't feeling tired at all.

She got into her car and took a deep breath. After all she went through she was back at the beginning of it all. For the AA only a drop of alcohol was a sin; so two drinks would bring her back to step one of twelve.

She couldn't hold her tears back anymore she just let them escape. She laid her head on the wheel and started to cry heavily.

Where could she go know? Back to her Dad? But he would be so mad at her for not calling and not coming home...Or she could go home; to her home but that was

just lonely and she didn't want to be lonely...

She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the club's parking lot.

She drove around; lost in thoughts...

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Tell me what's on your mind_

_Don't keep it all inside,_

_I'm here for you_

_Did someone bring you down?_

_Turn your smile into a frown?_

_I'll help you work it out_

_When the answer is hard to find_

_I'll give you peace of mind_

She remembered this voice coming out of the radio, She remembered this song; Nick once wrote it for her when she came home crying because the whole world said she was a bitch and a hoe because of the outfits she was wearing.

_When you need a friend to call_

_I'll be right there beside you_

_To shelter you and guide you_

_On this you can relay_

_When the teardrops start to fall_

_I'll be there to dry them_

_Before you can cry them_

_In the darkest night_

_I will be the light_

Suddenly she knew where she could go, even if they'd broke up they were still friends.

She turned the wheel around and started to drive to Nick's house.

She pulled up his drive way and took a deep breath before she rang his bell. It took some time for him to open, but there he was; only with his boxers on but what else to expect; it was 5 a.m.

He hadn't changed a bit; he was still the same guy she had been best friends with for such a long time and he was still the same guy, who was her first real love...maybe her only real love...

"Miley?" He asked rubbing his eyes, like not believing she was standing in front of him.

"Please be my light!"

**_A/N: Will he help her? Will he just hurt her like everybody else did? What about Monique? Find out in the next chapter...but before I'll put the next one up tell me what you think about this one!!_**

**_A/N 2: The song was I'll be the light by the Jonas brothers..._**


	6. How to save a life

**_A/N: First of all I wanna apologize...I'm so sorry this took me so long...I had my exams and I'm not quite done...but i made some time and here is the next chapter...also I wanna thank you guys so much for reading and review this story i love reading reviews..._**

Miley sobbed heavily as she stood in front of Nick. Tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollable and she could barely hold herself on her own feet.

"Miley?" Nick asked again. He felt like he couldn't trust his eyes, as if they were pulling some prank on him. He hadn't seen Miley in ages. Every time he did it was just on TV and he tried to avoid it; he didn't want to see his former best friend and first real love broken, falling and...sad.

Miley's answer was just another, even heavier sob. She wiped away her tears with the end of her sleeve. It didn't help anything only a few moments later a bunch of new tears ran down her face. It hurt Nick to see Miley like this; it was like a knife in his chest.

Like an instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. They stood there in his doorway for a while; him holding her as tight as he could to comfort her.

When Miley's sobs grew weaker and she started to breath normal; Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and walked into his house. He led her to the sofa and then sat down next to her.

"Miley...what happened?" He asked softly.

"I don't know," Miley said softly, looking down at her feet. "I just wanted it to work out... but now I'm back where I started! It's like I'm walking around in a circle..." As soon as she started talking, she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry even harder than before.

Nick put his arm around Miley as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I worked so hard to get Monique back..." Nick had to think before he realized who Monique was; he then remembered he had heard about this on TV.

"I went to this stupid sessions with this doctor almost every day and to AA...you know how hard this all was? But only the view of me and Monique back together made me do it...and now it was all for nothing! I have nothing! Everybody I love just hits me; they all just want to be with me for the money or fame or whatever...even my own dad hasn't called since over a week...I have nobody..."

"Oh Miley please don't say this...You have me... I'll always be here for you... and I'm sure you dad is worried about you he loves you Miley..."

He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. It seamed to help; Miley only let out a sob once in a while before finally drifting off to sleep.

Nick laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He was unsure what he should do now. Should he call someone to pick her up or wait until she wakes up? Or just let her stay?

The last time he had seen Miley was some months after her wedding at the after party from some award show. He could barely remember that night but what he could remember was Miley; he could remember every detail about her. The strapless blue dress she was wearing, which made her look like one of those classic Hollywood beauties. How her brown curls fell over her bare shoulders and how her smile was so bright that everybody just had to smile along with her. Yeah everybody but him. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head.

...

Miley slept deeply until the next morning when the smell of pancakes woke her up. She ran her hand through her hair to have a clear sight. She swung her legs over the couch and slowly got up. She slowly made her way over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as she watched Nick flip pancakes in the air.

"Hey, good morning..." Miley said in an obviously better mood then the day before.

"Good morning Miles..." Nick replied and put the last pancake onto a plate with a batch of other pancakes. " I'm making you breakfast."

"Oh that's so sweet of you..."

Nick smiled took a plate with bacon and brought it to the already set breakfast table. Miley followed with the pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" Nick asked and sat down at the table.

"Like a baby." Miley replied honest as she did the same. Somehow only sleeping on the couch of somebody that she knew would always be there for her made her feel so much better.

"Oh I'm glad...I was actually thinking about giving you the bed but I didn't want to wake you..."

"Don't worry I slept really good on your couch. You have the most comfortable couch ever..."

Nick laughed and so did Miley; they enjoyed their free Saturday morning until Nick came up with a more serious subject.

"Miley do you know what you're going to do now? I mean you can stay if you want to..."

Miley wasn't sure what she was going to do and was happy about the offer.

"Umm yeah thank you..."

"What about your job? Do you want to make a break and take a time out for some time? I heard you were going on tour."

"My manager wants me to go on tour and back to studio..."

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Don't you wanna relax for some time before you go back to work?"

"Um, I would like to but...my manager said I should do another record and go on tour..." Miley said a bit sad.

"Mmhh..." Nick said and looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"You know I don't feel ready for a new tour right now...I first wanna get my life back..."

"I understand..." He shook his head yes as he looked into Miley's sad eyes that were full of fear. "Then you should do it! Just stay here...and kick back..."

**_A/N: So what do you guys think?? Press the little "go" button and tell me...:)_**


	7. How to be good a friend

It's been something over a month since Miley 'moved in' with Nick. Nothing had really changed. There was a new court date, but nothing proper came out.

Nick was at the studio recording a new album. It was around noon and Miley didn't know what to do. She couldn't call her friends 'cause they'd be at work and going out would be just like suicide. If she only took a step outside on her tiptoe a million paps were there taking photos for the whole world to judge her.

She took a drink out of the fridge and slowly made her way over to the couch to watch TV. She plopped on the sofa lazily, not wanting to get up in a million years. Life seemed so senseless to her.

Meanwhile

Nick, who pretended to be at work, sat in a big office chair at the studio in front the mixing desk. But instead of watching, more important listening, his brother recorded the guitar playing; he had the yellow pages opened in front of him.

He ran his finger along the list of names. Lawyer's names. Not for him, though. He tried to find out Angela's number.

"There we go..." He took the phone and dialled the number.

He tried to talk to the front desk girl into giving him an appointment for the same day. After 15 minutes of talking and two promised concert tickets he had the date.

"Hey Kev, I'm sorry I gotta go..." He yelled into the mic and fetched his jacket from the hallstand.

Kevin took off the big earphones he was wearing and came out of the recording box. "Where are you going?"

"To see a lawyer." He replied shortly. "Man, this important, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply and rushed down to his car to drive to Angela's office.

"What do you think he's seeing a lawyer for?" Joe asked confused.

"Man, put two and two together! It's about Miley...I think he's still not over her. Don't you remember that night on this party when he saw her with that guy? He almost killed himself drinking!"

"He didn't almost kill himself! But I don't think he knows what happened that night either..."

"Maybe it's best this way..."

"But still, why is he seeing a lawyer..." Joe asked even more confused this time.

--At Angela's office--

"Hello Mr. Jonas how can I help you." Angela stood up and reached out her hand.

Nick took it as he replied. "Well actually this is about one of your clients... I'm asking you for a big favour."

Angela nodded, looking curious.

"Okay it's about Miley Stewart... and I know you liable to professional discretion and probably can't talk to me about it but I'll ask anyway...you see Miley went through a lot and..." He started to explain but Angela cut him off.

"I know... It hit her deep. Every time I come back from court and nothing has changed I see the pain in her eyes. She's my client, yes, but also a friend so maybe I can help you."

Nick nodded. "I actually thought that it would helpful for Miley if she could see Monique. Doesn't the law say it's okay for Miley to see Monique under ward?" He asked in a rush.

"Umm, yeah, actually it does...it say it's okay for her but Paul has to agree..."

"Can we get him to agree?"

"I'm not quite sure but I'll do my best talking to him and his lawyer..."

...

Miley had taken a long shower trying to forget and let the water wash away her sorrows; it didn't help.

On her way back to the couch she walked past the big black piano that stood behind the couch and in front of a window inside a bay. She slowly ran her fingertips along the top of it, walking over to the small chair. She sat there for a while, her fingers rested on the keyboard. She tried to figure out what the last time was that she actually played; she couldn't remember. Probably some when before this whole Hannah thing went completely out of control.

She started to play_; _first no real tune, then old songs by her dad and at least a melody that was in her mind for the past week. After playing some moments she sang along the music.

_With tears in her eyes she saw her blood drop,_

_But all she actually wanted, was the pain to stop_

_Where was her shelter a place she could hide _

_And escape from the daily fight_

_She wrapped her arms around her knees_

_Before she closed her eyes and died in peace..._

Nick had cancelled the rest of the studio work for today and had rushed home. Angela told him she would call him if she had found out anything. He was leaning against the doorframe; listening to Miley's song.

"It's beautiful!" He said when she stopped playing.

Miley turned around in shock and nodded softly. "Thanks." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Is it about you?" He continued asking and regarded the question as soon as the words left his lips.

Miley didn't reply to anything. She just sat there and stared at him.

Had he crossed the line? How could he be so stupid? If she wanted to tell him she would have done it.

Miley still stared at him. Instead of yelling, like he expected, she just nodded. "Kinda."

He walked over to her and sat down on the bench with her.

"Look Miles, don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine! I promise!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" The truth was he had nothing to prove it but he did have a plan.

"Don't worry okay?" he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Do you wanna eat something... thought I could make...um." He took a look at his watch. It was half past twelve. "Lunch for us?"

"Yea that'd be great...I'm so sick of pizza..." A small smile crossed Miley's lips.

He led her to the kitchen and started searching the fridge. Miley sat down on a high chair at the counter sipping on her cola.

"What do you think about chicken enchiladas?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sounds good, want me to help?"

"Sure," Nick smiled happily.

Miley was grateful that he'd decided on chicken enchiladas because it was a long process and would keep them busy for quite a while.

Nick took out random things


	8. how to love somebody more than yourself

**Hi guys....first of all I wanna apologize....I know I really really know.....I really wasn't taking the piss....i was soo busy and i really didn't have any ideas...but now I really no where I want dis story to go....lol....i hope you guys forgive me and read on lollllzzz**

Miley and Nick both enjoyed their so called cocking. It took them longer than usual because they were messing about telling each other funny stories and acting like they were fourteen again.

"Watch the pan!" Nick said alarmed but still laughing.

"Oh hell," Miley shouted and ran over to the cooker and turned the heat down. She took a fork and tasted a bit out of the frying pan. "Mmmmh. Perfect!" She exclaimed and licked her lips.

They sat together talking and eating as Nick's phone started ringing. He looked at the phone and then at Miley. He hesitated so she gave him one of those go-ahead looks. So he did. As he was talking he walked out of the room.

Miley felt her heart skip a beat. She had never thought about that. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was Nick Jonas so why would he be single? She rolled up on the couch feeling really uncomfortable. Like the third wheel. What was she doing here? How could she think that she could just crash back into his life and everything will be the same. Of course he had a life, a girlfriend maybe kids. Did he??

Meanwhile Nick was talking to Angela in the other room. Paul had agreed to let Nick take Monique with him back to his place to see Miley. Apparently she has been crying for her mom as well as Miley has been crying for her. Nick and Angela got everything clear and Nick was going to pick Monique up straight away so she could spend a couple of days with them. Nick really just wanted to see Miley smile again. It killed him inside to see her sad. He couldn't be happy if she wasn't. The last time he saw her was when she just got married; a that time he thought if that's what makes her happy it's fine with him. And if happy now means getting back with Paul....he got lost in his own thought. For a couple of moments he didn't know what to do. Was he doing the right thing? Why couldn't everything be the way it was when they were fifteen?

Miley downstairs had gotten all her stuff, which wasn't much and was on her way out. She didn't want to ruin his life as well. Only because she had fucked up her life and couldn't find happiness doesn't mean that she had the right to ruin it for him. His girlfriend was probably coming over. And honestly, who wants to see their boyfriends ex on his couch in his shirt on a Sunday afternoon?

Nick ran downstairs. "Miley. I'll be back in a bit! I have to sort something out." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the house.

He drove to Angela's office, where Paul was already waiting with Monique.

"Hello, Mr Jonas." Paul greeted way too polite.

"Hi," Nick replied casually.

Paul analysed Nick's face inch by inch as if he was trying to find a screw that would prove that Nick is not human. Nick, who was obviously used to people staring at him found this very strange and rude, especially after he greeted him as if talking to Obama.

"Can I help you?" Nick tried.

"Umm....am....am....sorry...it's just your eyes....."

"I don't understand, sorry"

"Never mind"

"Soooo," Angela started to end the awkward situation. "Paul I believe, you gave Monique promotion to stay with Miley and Nick for some days?"

"Yeah...Yeah I did."

A way too loud "why" that was only meant as a thought escaped Nick's lips.

"umm...to be honest I feel sorry for Miley. I am sorry for what I have done and I feel responsible."

"Good" Nick mumbled under his breath.

**So....what do you think??? I no its not long but i first want to no what u think before i put more up.....no taking the piss and just want to no if u like the direction lol**


End file.
